


Tell Me What It Is

by BooksandKpop



Series: SF9 College AU [3]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Fainting, Fluff, I am so sorry it just happened, Insomnia, M/M, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Sleepy Boys, Soft Kisses, Unconsciousness, Youngbin is a very good boyfriend you don't have to worry, based on personal experience, cuddly babies, i cant tag, mentions of other members - Freeform, my poor boy I feel so bad for writing him into this, sequel to Post-Its, sorry for the wait, theyre finally together, unidentified triggers, updated tags for chapter 2, waking up together, youngbin gets stressed but its ok because inseong is good at comforting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Being together means sharing your insecurities, and trusting the other to understand and provide comfort. That's exactly what Youngbin and Inseong get when they are in one another's arms.*UPDATED TAGS AND RATING FOR CHAPTER TWO PLEASE PLEASE CHECK THEM BEFORE YOU READ*





	1. Youngbin and Insomnia

Youngbin was slowly pulled from sleep by his body’s natural alarm. He always was an early riser ever since he was young, often waking up before the sun just so he could watch it rise. His mother always told him it was good to be an early riser, that he would always get more out of his day. So even in college, he woke up at a time most people would consider too early, he went running in the pre-dawn light and signed himself up for the first class of the day. He would not waste the precious time that he had been given, no matter how badly he slept the night before. That was the problem, even after nights where he was plagued by nightmares and only had a fitful rest, he still woke up early and went about his daily routine. This often threatened to catch up with him and tear his body apart, but he just drank more coffee and pushed himself even harder, stretching his body to its limit. His friends often told him to stop and rest, but he couldn’t, not while the sun was up and there were things he had to do. Even now, Youngbin felt himself grow restless despite barely sleeping four hours thanks to the overwhelming stress about his final exams. He moved to get up and out of bed when he felt an arm being thrown over his waist.

“If you even attempt to get up I will roll over and lie completely on top of you.”

It was Inseong, of course it was. The arm pulled him down and back against a warm chest. Youngbin felt himself melting into the embrace and the tension began to recede from his muscles. He turned around and faced the taller boy, and was graced with the angelic look of peace on his face. There was a faint ray of summer sun peeping through Youngbin’s flimsy curtains, and it illuminated Inseong’s light brown hair and honey coloured skin. There was no escaping these morning cuddles, he had tried before and it ended in disaster, so Youngbin just buried himself further into the bare skin of his boyfriend's shoulders and neck, and breathed in his earthy scent. To think, when they first moved into their apartment it took them two months to actually meet each other. And yet it only took two weeks after their dinner night for the pair to start dating.

“You woke me up with your stressing, so if you don’t go back to sleep right now I am hiding the coffee.”

“I’m thinking about us though, and how stupid we were not to meet each other for two months.”

There was a smile pulling at the corner of Inseong’s mouth, and it warmed Youngbin’s heart to see it. They had been dating for almost seven months, and he still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be in the situation he was. Just as Youngbin was about to say something extremely cheesy, Inseong opened his eyes and time froze. They glowed in the morning light and it seemed like they were looking straight into his soul. Youngbin forgot how to take in air as he started at the bewitching sight.

“Baby, you need to remember to breathe, okay?”

Now he was just smirking, and just as Youngbin got his breath back it was knocked right back out of him by a kiss. It was slow and gentle, his boyfriend was not awake enough for the energetic kisses they usually shared, but it had such love behind it Youngbin felt like he might cry. There were no words to describe how Inseong made him feel, but the closest thing would be “complete”.

“Now, why don’t you tell me what it was this time, hmm?”

Despite being a couple, Youngbin and Inseong still slept in their own rooms most nights. It was nice to share with one another but the beds were a little small and they both appreciated having their own space. Friday nights were designated “date and cuddle” nights since the start of their relationship, and they always stayed in Inseong’s room afterward. But they were in Youngbin’s bed this time, something that only happened when his stress really got the better of him.

For the longest time Youngbin didn’t tell Inseong about his trouble sleeping, only after being particularly cranky one morning had he finally admitted what kept him up. Ever since finding out, Inseong had insisted that if it ever got really bad to tell him, so he could help. At first, Youngbin refrained, not wanting to trouble his boyfriend and keep him awake too. But after the first time he had fallen into Inseong’s arms looking for comfort, he found that it was the best way to help him get back to sleep. Last night when Inseong had come home later than usual from his gaming night with his friends and poked his head in to check on his boyfriend, he found him still awake tossing and turning. So he made the executive decision he could deal with the early wake-up call if it meant Youngbin got to sleep for a few hours.

“It’s just the same as usual, my finals start next week and I feel so unprepared. What if I blank during the exam, or what if the professor hates my dissertation piece and marks it really harshly. I need to do well if I want to get that post-grad scholarship.”

He always felt bad voicing his worries, knowing that Inseong was also going through the same for his own degree. But when he felt a hand start slowly carding through his hair and was pulled tighter into his boyfriend’s embrace, he felt reassured.

“You’re so well prepared Binnie there’s no need to worry, and besides, your professor loves you. Even if you had chosen “Why beer-pong is real science in action” as your title, he would have seriously considered it.”

That topic had come from Sanghyuk, one of Inseongs best friends and a new close friend of Youngbins too. When their expanded group of nine had met behind the library in mid-December and Youngbin told them about still not having a topic, Sanghyuk had immediately had a suggestion. There were, of course, many suggestions from the entire group, ranging from mildly helpful on Seokwoo's part, to completely irrelevant from Chanhee and Sanghyuk. But they helped him come up with some general areas of investigation that eventually led to his final topic.

“I would love to hear Sanghyuk’s take on that topic honestly, it would be famous among students if he could prove it true.”

Inseong smiled wide and chuckled at that, it was exactly the kind of thing his dorky best friend would do, and he could only hope that when he finally reached fourth year he will have matured a little bit. He didn’t have to worry too much though since at least he had sensible Seokwoo and Juho with him until he graduated. That had been a huge worry of Inseongs since the start of the year, what would his young friend do when he and Jaeyoon graduated? Meeting Youngbin and integrating their trio into his group of friends worked out wonderfully. He was so grateful for everything Youngbin had done for him in their relationship, and not just inviting him to meet his friends.

“Well if Sanghyuk has to choose that as his topic, imagine poor Youngkyun writing his paper on ‘Why Yoo Taeyang is the sun personified’- that would be a whole new level for love letters.”

Youngbin burst out laughing at that, his two young friends crush on one another was blindingly obvious to everyone but them it seemed. Seriously, how Taeyang couldn’t see the heart eyes directed at him when they were together, or how Youngkyun didn’t question the constant skinship was truly a mystery. They were all convinced at one point that the two were dating in secret until Youngkyun had apparently thrown himself onto Juho one night after having a few drinks too many, and lamented about how Taeyang didn’t look at him the same way. Upon hearing this, Jaeyoon wanted to stage an immediate intervention to set them up, but it was decided they would let fate run its course. Only until the summer break though, and then they would intervene.

“If you could get Youngkyun to write anything akin to a love letter for Taeyang, I will owe you the biggest favour.”

Inseong's eyes sparkled mischievously at that, it wasn’t meant to be a challenge but he was going to take it as one. There was something he had been trying to get for the past few weeks and this was the perfect opportunity.

“You’re on, but I warn you, I already have what I want in mind.”

Now that was not exactly comforting to Youngbin, his boyfriend was known to be a bit crazy at the best of times, and had previously suggested some completely outrageous ideas for their date nights. He usually gave up after the first time his idea was struck down, but there was one that kept coming up over the last couple of weeks and now Youngbin was a little worried. Sure he was a good dancer, comfortable in his own body, and yes of course he loved and trusted Inseong, but there was no way he was going to audition for the dancer position in the bar his boyfriend worked at. There was a line, and that would be crossing it for sure.

“Inseong, I-“

Just as Youngbin was about to respond, his alarm started to ring, signalling the need to get up for their morning lecture. On Youngbin’s insistence, Inseong had taken one morning class in the second semester to give the couple a chance to get breakfast together and meet up with the whole group for coffee. The taller boy groaned loudly at the thought of getting up, but a gentle pat on the cheek and chaste kiss were enough to convince him it was worth it. As much as he hated early mornings, he loved spending time with Youngbin.

“I’m going to go shower. Your room is always so hot in the middle of the night, it feels like I sweated buckets.”

Youngbin shook his head and grinned, Inseong loved taking any opportunity to complain, but he always found it funny. It was just one of the many things he loved about him, and the more ridiculous the complaint the funnier he found it. Just as he went to sit up, Inseong rolled them over and pinned his shorter boyfriend to the bed. He pressed his lips insistently against the others and they moved confidently together. When he broke away, Youngbin was breathless and left wanting more, something that could be easily read on his face. Before he could do anything else though, Inseong had leaped out of bed and made a break for the door, singing notes high enough to rival the birds outside. Yet another thing Youngbin loved about his boyfriend was his loudness and insistence on singing at any opportunity. He really couldn’t understand how he hadn’t at least heard of Inseong before they met, seeing as the rest of the university apparently had.

Finally getting up and dressed, and preparing a simple breakfast for both residents of the apartment, Youngbin took a moment to think about how much had changed since that night back in October. Yet as he felt arms wrap around his back and smelled Inseong’s favourite shampoo, he knew he wouldn’t change any of it for the world.


	2. Inseong and Panic Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inseong wasn't worried about meeting Youngbin's parents.
> 
> So why was he having a panic attack in the bathroom of their hotel room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU TO CHECK THE UPDATED TAGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!!
> 
> Ok, now that's out of the way. I just want to apologise for putting my poor baby Inseong through this. I really didn't mean for the chapter to turn out this way but my writing often has its own ideas.
> 
> Inseong's experience is based on my own personal attacks and breakdowns, I know other people experience them differently and I'm really sorry if my portrayal of them upsets you.

If you asked anyone what they thought of Kim Inseong, the two words you were most likely to hear were “loud” and “smart”. He made up a third of the infamous “Extra Line”, and was also one of the top three students in every class he took since starting in university four years ago. But despite being well-known and liked by lots of students and faculty alike, he was close to very few people - and this meant, there were currently only two people who knew of his panic attacks and fears. That number was about to go up to three.

Inseong had learned a while ago how to take care of mini-breakdowns on his own, not wanting to bother his oldest friends over small little things. When he sensed one coming on; he would isolate himself in a quiet space, preferably a darkened space too but that wasn’t always viable, and just sit with his knees up to his chest and breathe. His friends had helped him research breathing techniques to help him calm down, and coupling those with humming soft melodies, Inseong was often able to prevent it escalating to a full blown panic attack. If he was ever with Jaeyoon or Sanghyuk when he felt it happening, he could tell them and they would do their best to make sure he got to a safe space and was taken care of, and of course if he wasn’t able to stop it, they would be there to help him pull through. But it was impossible for one of them to be with him at all times, and so there were a few occasions when Inseong had to do things alone, this was one of those times. 

His boyfriend had asked him to meet his parents, it was a big deal sure, but one Inseong should have been prepared for. After all, Youngbin had met his parents months ago, when they surprised their son by coming to visit. And Inseong wasn’t worried, he was a very outgoing and charming person, and he never had problems meeting new people and making connections. So then why was he hiding in the small bathroom of their hotel room, ten minutes before they are supposed to go downstairs and meet Youngbin’s parents? 

Five minutes ago he was fine, just applying some low-key makeup before they had to head down, and Youngbin was sprawled on their king sized double bed listening to the tracks he had to choose from for their upcoming dance performance. Inseong looked over at his boyfriend, and suddenly he felt a tightness form in his chest, it made it hard to breathe and his head started to get fuzzy. It was the start of a panic attack, and judging by the quick onset it was likely to be a bad one. He closed the door as quietly as he could, before climbing into the bathtub and pulling his knees up to his chest. Even after draping a towel over his head to make the room a little darker, and using all the calming methods he had learned over the years, the clenching feeling around his heart and buzzing in his head was not fading, it seemed to be getting worse. There was nothing Inseong could do to stop a full blown breakdown happening, and worse than that was the fact he couldn’t ask Jaeyoon or Sanghyuk to come and help him. They were back in their university dorms, probably getting ready for another night of gaming, and his phone was out in the main bedroom so calling them to talk him through it was also out of the question.

The ringing in his ears reached a volume that drowned out his own humming, and despite shutting his eyes there was still a fluorescent white glare permeating his vision. All he could do was keep breathing as best he could, and hopefully it would pass before Youngbin came looking for him. His friends had scolded him for not telling his boyfriend about these attacks, but Inseong didn’t want to burden him, especially after learning about the slightly younger boy’s own insecurities and troubles. That decision was coming back to bite him now though, as the pain in his chest was so intense it left him coughing and gasping for air. He had no idea what time had passed, or how loud he was being, all he knew was that he was spiraling down and there was no one around to ground him. 

As he started to regain his senses, Inseong knew he must have passed out. Rather than the sitting position he had been in before, he was now lying on his side curled up in the bathtub. His vision was still white and the ringing was starting to fade, but he was conscious at least. But without something more solid to ground him and pull him back, Inseong knew it would be awhile before he would be fully in control again. Just as he was resigning himself to the pulling fatigue, he felt a cool, wet cloth placed on his forehead and a hand on his upper arm. The physical sensation of the damp material shocked him, but he used the feeling to start grounding himself in the moment. Taking large deep breaths, he focused all his energy on the moisture seeping onto his skin, the warmth and pressure of the hand, the cold hard surface he was lying on. Any sense of time was still distorted in Inseong’s mind, but an undefined period later the ringing quieted down enough for him to hear someone talking in low soothing tones, repeating his name and murmuring reassurances. It was Youngbin’s voice, and switching his focus to that, Inseong started to feel himself regaining his composure. He turned his head upwards toward the voice, and was rewarded with hearing a sharp intake of breath followed by a choked sob. The hand that had been on his arm moved up to hold his neck, and the heat of his boyfriend's skin coupled with the increased frenzy of words was enough for Inseong to open his eyes. 

The room was darker than he remembered leaving it, only a muted yellow glow came through the open door. It was enough to see the outline of the shorter male's face hovering over him, but not so much that he could make out the expression he was wearing. Inseong attempted a smile, but if it worked at all it probably came out more as a grimace. A few more indefinite moments later, he felt the connection to his limbs again, resisting the overwhelming urge to clutch and claw at the skin to confirm they were really there, Inseong instead focused his attention on the feeling in his head. Apart from the usual rhythmic pounding of blood in his skull and the cloth still on his forehead, he couldn’t feel any thumping pain, which fortunately meant he hadn’t whacked his head off anything when he fainted. Wetting his lips as best he could, Inseong tried to get words out to his boyfriend, but all that came out was slurred sounds and noises.

“Hey hey hey, relax it’s alright don’t rush yourself to talk. I’m here, I’ve got you. Everything is going to be ok.”

Youngbin’s voice came out slightly squeezed, the same way he had sounded when Taeyang fell and hurt his ankle a few weeks ago while trying to do a flip in one of their choreographies. He was trying not to cry, putting on his strong leader front, to reassure everyone else that he would take care of things. Inseong hated that this time, he was the cause of his boyfriend’s emotional pain. Closing his eyes and taking another deep breath, Inseong used all his gathered energy to slide himself into a sitting position. He got halfway before the muscles in his arms gave out, but another pair of much stronger arms were there to stop him from falling back. Youngbin helped him up so his back was resting against the side of the bath, and his legs were stretched out lengthwise. All the time, he was still talking softly, whispering soothing words and promises in the space between them. Inseong opened his eyes and looked straight at his boyfriend, drawing on his last reserves to speak.

“Binnie, I want to lie down in bed please”

His voice was hoarse and cracked, but the message obviously got across because Youngbin was nodding vigorously and trying to take calming breaths. He removed the now lukewarm washcloth from Inseong’s head and threw it into the sink behind him, and slowly as if he was afraid of hurting him, he moved his arms around the taller male and lifted him up. Inseong was carried bridal style out of the bathroom and into the main bedroom they shared. From what he could see with his head buried in Youngbin’s shoulder, the curtains had been drawn and there was a single lamp lit in the corner of the room. He felt himself be lowered onto the soft covers in the middle of their bed, and his boyfriend moved to sit comfortably beside him.

“Now I don’t want you overexerting yourself ok babe? Just relax and lie here, I’ll take care of you alright? I’m just going to go get another cool cloth for your head, and then I’ll get you a drink of water. I’m coming right back I promise.”

There was a thick layer of concern in Youngbin’s voice as he talked to him, and even when he moved away to get those things, he was still talking, constantly reassuring Inseong he was still there. There was nothing else the elder could do except rest and will his body to cooperate with his wishes. Youngbin came back and placed the cool cloth once again on his head, and took one of Inseong’s hands in his own. He absentmindedly played with the long slender fingers, and Inseong could feel the tension and worry in just that touch alone. After what he concluded to be about five minutes of the two of them staying still, except for restless fingers, Inseong felt his head was clear enough for him to open his eyes. He did and looked straight up and the dark ceiling, only the glow of the lamp in the corner illuminating the room. He turned his head towards his boyfriend, only to find him with his eyes shut and tear streaks dimly shining on his face. Inseong felt his heart squeeze, only this time it wasn’t an impending panic attack but rather one of heartbreak. Youngbin had cried because of him - sad, hopeless tears of pain and worry. 

“Binnie, I’m ok now. I promise.”

His voice was barely more than a whisper, but Youngbin immediately opened his eyes and his gaze fell on Inseong. There was a gentle smile on his face, it looked sad still in the low lighting, but he was looking at Youngbin with what could only be described as pure love. Lifting up the hand that wasn’t in his boyfriends grasp, he motioned to lie down on the bed next to him. Youngbin obliged, gently maneuvering so that Inseong’s hand was still clasped between them, and their eyes were on the same level. The wetness on his cheeks was far more visible now, and his boyfriends eyes were puffy and bloodshot. His heart ached again for putting him through this. The brown-haired boy buried his head into the other's broad chest, feeling shame and regret.

“I’m so so sorry Bin. You should never have had to deal with this. The others were always saying I should tell you and if I had told you then you would have known and not worried about me and it’s all my fault, there wasn’t even a reason for it happening but it did and-”

Inseong’s rambling was cut off by Youngbin wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him close to his chest. Briefly, Inseong remembered the wet cloth on his head which was no doubt soaking into his boyfriend’s nice shirt, but then a hand came up to card through his hair and felt himself sink into the embrace. 

“Babe, you don’t need to be sorry about anything alright? I know the feeling of not wanting to burden you with my troubles, if you hadn’t caught me I probably still wouldn’t have told you. And you know, even if you had told me about this it wouldn’t stop me from worrying. I care too much about you.”

The gentle words were spoken right by his ear, the ghost of Youngbin’s warm breath making him shiver slightly. He looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes to see such warmth and care, it loosened the tightness in his chest. Inseong was going to say something cheesy that would make his boyfriend blush, however, just as he opened his mouth, the cloth on his forehead slipped down to his nose and a corner of it got into his open mouth. The brown-haired boy spluttered in surprise, as Youngbin burst into laughter at the sight. And just like that, the tension in the air dispersed as Inseong joined his boyfriends mirth. 

The younger boy lifted the offending fabric away from his boyfriend’s mouth and dropped it on the pillow above their heads. Still smiling he leaned in and pressed and gentle kiss to his damp forehead, before pulling him into another tight embrace. The pair lay there for a while, just enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in one another's arms before Inseong finally got all of his thoughts in order. He pulled back slightly, just enough so that he could look up into Youngbin’s eyes.

“What about your parents?”

There was a quiver in his voice and Inseong hated it, but it was a question that had to be asked. Youngbin’s face softened and he smiled gently. 

“You don’t have to worry about it I promise. I called them and told them you weren’t feeling well and we couldn’t make it to dinner. If you’re feeling up for it tomorrow, we can meet them for lunch instead.” 

Inseong sighed and nodded his head, he hated that the plans they had set up a month ago were all messed up just because he had a breakdown. He was more annoyed by the fact he couldn’t identify what triggered such a strong negative reaction, and especially since it was so sudden and not something that had been building for a while. Youngbin must have seen his frown and sensed his change in mood because he started placing feather light kisses across Inseong’s head and face while rubbing soothing circles between his shoulder blades. Inseong took a deep breath to calm himself and faced his boyfriend again with another question that had troubled him.

“When did you find me? A-and how did you know what to do to bring me back?”

There was that crack in his voice again, it always made an appearance in times when Inseong was overwhelmed with some kind of emotion. Right now, it was a mixture of guilt and worry. But Youngbin just hummed in acknowledgment, before moving them slightly so it was more comfortable for the taller man to lie on his chest. Inseong breathed in the scent of his boyfriend’s favourite cologne and a smell that was just uniquely him and felt his heart settle down. This was safe, this was comfortable. Despite what had just transpired Youngbin was still here, holding him, caring for him, and Inseong felt overwhelmed by yet another emotion - love.

“You closed the bathroom door, so at first I just thought you were going to use the toilet before we headed down. But then you weren’t out five minutes later and when I got up to knock I heard you start coughing. And it was scary, you sounded like you were throwing up, so when I knocked and you didn’t answer I went in. And you-”

Inseong could hear the hitch in his boyfriend’s breathing, and he guessed this was why the shorter man had repositioned them so that his tears wouldn’t be seen. All he could do was cuddle closer and hold his hand as he fought to continue speaking.

“You were just slouched there, when I pulled the towel off your head yo-you weren’t breathing for a second. And then you took this huge breath and started coughing again and your head just rolled back towards the wall. I tried shaking you and calling your name but there was no response, but you were breathing and I think that’s when I started crying.”

Another break, this time Inseong could feel the unsteady shaking of the chest beneath him as his boyfriend tried to hold back his sobs. He wanted to reach up, and tell Youngbin he didn’t have to talk about this right now, but before he could the black haired boy continued.

“I just didn’t know what to do, I mean my first response was to go call an ambulance or something but then I remembered Jaeyoon telling me before we left that if anything happened I should call him first. Now you know I usually wouldn’t listen to him, but he was so serious I guess I took it to heart. He picked up after the first ring and sounded really worried, I explained as best I could what happened and I’m pretty sure Sanghyuk was cursing you in the background of the call. But he told me this has happened before, and then he talked me through what to do to help bring you around and look after you when you woke up. He also told me to ring him again once you were alright, I should probably do that now.”

“How long was I out for?”

“Ummm, I don’t know for sure since I wasn’t there when you passed out first. It could have been anything from ten to fifteen minutes.”

He had known it was going to be a bad one from the intensity, but this was only a 2 on his scale. If he had been out for over 20 minutes it would have been a much bigger problem, one that would involve another pointless trip to the doctor’s office. Inseong lifted himself up, he had regained enough strength in his arms but still wouldn’t trust himself to walk anytime soon. When he looked down at his boyfriend’s tear-stained face he wanted to start crying himself. But the man lying under him just gave a watery smile and leaned up to kiss him. Properly this time, full of warmth and love. Inseong could taste the saltiness of his tears on the younger man’s lips, and broke away to bury his face in his neck. Inhaling the familiar scent was all he needed to calm down, he was okay - they were okay.

“Babe, I really should call Jaeyoon now. He is probably freaking out.”

Inseong nodded and detached himself from his boyfriend's neck, but still held onto one of his hands as he reached over to get his phone. He seemed to contemplate for a moment, finger hovering over the call button, before changing his mind and sending a text instead. Less yelling involved he said when the older one questioned his reasons. They lay back down together and cuddled again, they were both still in their dressy clothes they had supposed to be meeting Youngbin’s parents in. But that could wait for tomorrow. Instead, the pair lay in the comfort of one another's arms, and Inseong slowly started to explain his panic attacks and breakdowns. 

He told Youngbin about what he was sure triggered them, and how sometimes they were just out of the blue. They talked through the signs that he was going to have one, preventative measures and the best way to help him through it. Not all bad breakdowns resulted in fainting, sometimes they just left him feeling detached and disoriented for the rest of the day. And sometimes the less intense ones were worse, because physically it felt like they never happened, even though he was left emotionally drained. Youngbin just lay there beside him, taking in all this new information and holding Inseong’s hand the whole time. There was so much trust and understanding between them, he really couldn’t remember why he kept this from his boyfriend for so long. But everything was out in the open between them now, and it felt like a weight he hadn’t even known was there had been lifted off his shoulders. Inseong finally finished talking and answering all Youngbin’s questions, and for a minute they just stared at one another.

“I love you.”

Inseong felt his breath hitch and his heart swell to bursting. They had said it before, but right now in this moment it felt like those three words carried an extra weight. Despite everything, and all the worry he had unnecessarily put Youngbin through he still loved him. The older boy didn’t realise he was crying until a hand came up to wipe the tears. He was smiling though, grinning like a lunatic as he surged forward to meet his boyfriend’s lips in a kiss. It was filled with every ounce of emotion Inseong could muster, trying to let him feel the intensity of his emotions. When they broke away, Youngbin had tears in his eyes as well.

“I love you too Binnie, thank you.”

They kissed again and again, trading small whispered “I love yous” under the minimal lighting in their hotel room. Inseong drifted off at some point, mentally and physically drained from the ordeal earlier, and was woken by Youngbin lifting him up to pull back the blankets. He vaguely recognised that he was now in a pair of loose tracksuits, and his boyfriend was in his chosen sleepwear - basketball shorts, and a tank top. But when he felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him into a warm chest, Inseong fell straight back to sleep. He was safe wrapped up in this embrace, he was loved and cherished, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So as you can probably tell, this is a direct sequel to Post-Its. Their relationship status was a little ambiguous but I promise they are together in the cutest possible way. Some fluffy morning cuddles and kisses and comfort here, it wasn't what I set out to write but my characters often have minds of their own. There will be at least one more chapter in this, possibly more we will see where the writing takes us! I hope you enjoyed, please leave your feedback I love reading comments! Also feel free to come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://impy96.tumblr.com/) I love making new friends!! ^-^


End file.
